sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Woman: Bloodlines
| starring = | music = Frederik Wiedmann Lorne Balfe | editing = | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Wonder Woman: Bloodlines is a 2019 American direct-to-video animated superhero film focusing on the superheroine Wonder Woman and is the 14th installment of the DC Animated Movie Universe and the 36th overall film in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line. The film was released on digital platforms on October 5, 2019 and is to be released on 4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray on October 22, 2019. It focuses on Wonder Woman facing enemies of the past who come together and form Villany Inc. Plot Five years ago, Princess Diana of Themyscira rescued captain Steven "Steve" Trevor from a Parademon attack which leaves the weary pilot seriously injured. Diana takes him to a mending chamber where he is fully recovered with the use of a purple healing ray. However, Diana's mother Queen Hippolyta takes Steve prisoner due to breaking the cardinal law of Paradise Island. Eventually only to be broken out by Diana, betraying her mother who challenges her daughter to a duel before leaving to protect man's world, disgusting Hippolyta. In Washington, D.C., Etta Candy takes Diana and Steve to Dr. Julia Katapelia to research the history of man's world while Diana befriends Julia's daughter Vanessa who becomes jealous & envious of Diana as her parent pays more attention to Diana than her. Years go by and Diana was in her new outfit to protect man's world. Julia tells her that there are other ways to help people but Steve interrupts her that they're not asking for her permission that Diana has already taking missions, rumors of meeting with the president and the press as already given her codename: Wonder Woman In the present, After Wonder Woman dispatching an armored car robbery and saving a hostage, she meets up with Steve and Etta at the newely rebuilt Hall of Justice where Mrs. Kapatelis requests Diana's help in finding her daughter Vanessa. She is informed by Julia that Venessa is trading an artifact to the villainess Doctor Poison, previously owned by Julia's superior, Veronica Cale. Diana, Steve and Julia intervene at a warehouse where Vanessa is making the trade but is confronted by Poison's Nazi soldiers and her enforcer; Giganta. Having tangled with Wonder Woman in the past and lost, Giganta injects herself with a mysterious enhancement serum to bolster herself for a rematch but is ultimately defeated. Meanwhile, Julia is killed in a crossfire between the foot soldiers and Steve. Vanessa blames Diana for her death by coming into her life and runs off into the night. As Diana and Steve pay respects at Julia's grave, she oversees the two through CCTV footage until she is recruited by Doctors Poison and Cyber to undergo an experiment which turns her into Silver Swan. Diana and Steve locate Doctor Poison in Qurac where she is confronted by Vanessa, now Silver Swan who engaged Diana but is quickly defeated as Doctor Poison flees with a prototype bioweapon. The two take the unconscious Vanessa to Cale Pharmaceuticals, where they are greeted by Veronica Cale. Diana believes using the purple healing ray which saved Steve from his Parademon attack half a decade prior can save Vanessa from the T.O Virus that is slowly killing her due to the experiment. Although she doesn't remember the location of Themyscira as is the mystic safety measure which prevents others from finding it. Veronica showed them Julia's office when she was also searching for Themyscira as her pet project. After going through Julia's notes, books and research, they discover that Diana must drink water from a fountain located at the Temple of Pasiphae to gain knowledge of the location. Etta aids Diana and Steve in their travel to the temple where they are confronted by Cheetah who is working for an organization known as Villainy Inc., which Doctor Poison is also part of, lead by Doctor Cyber. While Steve & Etta reach the maze, Cheetah does battle with Wonder Woman; on the losing end of the conflict. Barbara takes a mysterious formula similar to what Giganta took that gives her enhanced physical attributes to match Diana’s, as well as a more animalistic appearance. Steve and Etta enter a maze where they are confronted by a Minotaur, an obstacle which they use to break through the maze. Diana uses her lasso of truth to defeat and subdue Cheetah. Making her way back to her friends at the center of the maze where she then drinks the water from it's prize challis. After receiving a glare of visions, she turns to find the Minotaur stirring again, realizing the creature is enchanted to defend the fountain. Diana destroys it, doing so also sets the Minotaur free whereafter Steve names him "Ferdinand". Diana, Steve and Etta make their way back to Cale Pharmaceuticals to ruminate on Diana's visions. Doing some data crunching after Ms. Cale reveals Villainy Inc. stole her company's engineering designs to create their strength enhanciles and the technology which created Silver Swan. Veronica's able to cross-reference information shared with her in order to pinpoint the location of Wonder Woman's home. An attack by Doctor Cyber causes Silver Swan to stir back to life. She attacks the amazon while the other's make a hasty retreat to escape the incineration protocol of the floor they're Cyber's hack initiated. Having subdued Swan for a bit, Wonder Woman makes it back to the building to rescue Cale and Candy while having to come back for Steve as the building floor explodes. With the information they received in hand, the trio of Diana, Etta and Steve Trevor go to the Hall of Justice for preparations, Diana had worn her champion attire and the trio take their stealth jet towards the pinpointed location of Themyscira. Which has already come under siege. As Villainy Inc assaults the main gate, while Venessa goes out to distract the heroes at Cyber's command. She and Doctor Poison unleash their endgame weapon - Medusa, revived and empowered through their combined super science; who immediately goes to work on the Amazon garrison opposing her. Poison marvels at the wonder she helped unleash, but the Gorgon rebuffs the mortal neerdowell for being too annoying, Doctor Cyber admonishes the ancient creature seeing as it was Villainy Inc. who revived her in the first place. But Medusa blows this off as she destroys the automaton by ramming her fist through her chest. Doctor Poison attempts to save her own life by offering her assailant the same mystery injection Giganta and Cheetah had, but Medusa simply petrify's her and takes it anyway. Growing to monolithic proportions before disembarking upon a murderous rampage killing and shattering dozens of Amazon's with her deadly gaze. After finally talking down Silver Swam, Diana rushes to the main gate and battles Medusa. The fighting is long and fierce with the Amazonian warrior taking several venomous blows from the gorgon's mane of snakes. Steve Trevor would attempt to hold her off using a colorful array of A.R.G.U.S. artillery but ends up a statue as well before long. Having gone back to bludgeoning Diana, Medusa would turn her gaze towards Swan by first biting her with her toxic snakes then by attempting to stone Vanessa through her hypnotic gaze. She is saved by Diana whom falls under sway instead, but the heroine uses venom from one of Medusa's decapitated snakes to blind herself. Preventing Medusa's power from effecting her. Although still hideously outmatched and under the effects of her venom, Diana is saved by Vanessa at the last second. Offering her aid in taking down the titanic atrocity. Eventually, with help from her old friend, Diana kills Medusa thus undoing the stone curse which turned so many across the Amazon's fortress city into solid rock, including Steve. Wonder Woman reconciles with her mother and allows for Diana, Steve, and Vanessa to then be healed using the purple ray. Following the battle, Etta Candy is introduced to two beautiful Amazons while Steve and Vanessa watch the coronation. Hippolyta claims Diana the champion of Themyscira and the earth and Wonder Woman announces that games begin before returning to man's world. In a mid-credits scene, Wonder Woman makes her way back to Cale Incorporated to confront it's founder, where it is revealed that Veronica Cale was secretly behind the whole ordeal. Privately funding Villainy Inc., sending Doctor Poison and Dr. Cyber to Themyscira, aiding in reviving the augmented Medusa; all of which explaining why many items of interest used by Poison and Cyber carried Cale's company logo. Diana also learns that Cale shot Julia in order to keep her involvement a secret and to turn Vanessa against Diana even further; thus resulting in her transformation into Silver Swan. Veronica states that she intends to visit Themyscira to study its technology and exploit it for personal gain. Diana responds by impaling her sword in Veronica's desk, telling her that she will need a weapon if she threatens her friends again, and leaves. Veronica warns Diana as she leaves that she's coming for her while trying to pull the heroines sword out of her desk. Voice cast Production In July 2018 , Wonder Woman: Bloodlines was announced at San Diego Comic-Con. In July 2019, it was that Rosario Dawson would be reprising her role as Wonder Woman from previous films, and will be joined by Jeffrey Donovan as Steve Trevor, Marie Avgeropoulos as Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan, Kimberly Brooks as Cheetah and Giganta, Michael Dorn as Ferdinand, Ray Chase as the lead bandit, Mozhan Marnò as Doctor Cyber, Adrienne C. Moore as Etta Candy, Courtenay Taylor as Doctor Poison, Nia Vardalos as Julia Kapatelis, and Constance Zimmer as Veronica Cale. Release The film was released on digital platforms on October 5, 2019 and is set to be released on 4K Ultra HD and Blu-ray on October 22, 2019. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 films Category:2019 direct-to-video films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:2010s action films Category:American action films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Superheroine films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:Films produced by Sam Register Category:Film scores by Frederik Wiedmann Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Tony Morales Category:Film scores by Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Film scores by Max Aruj Category:Film scores by Steffen Thum Category:Film scores by Sven Faulconer Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Peter Chernin